Sasha's Love
by ChrisSoAnime
Summary: Sasha had always remembered fondly of the forest and the memories of the forest... the plants... the trees... the sex! Sasha's past reveals itself in a shocking way in this twist on the character from Attack on Titan. Rated M for HEAVY Lemon


"Wow, you know a lot!" Sasha said with enthusiasm. Titans scared the living shit out of her... but hearing Hanji teach her about them was fascinating to her.

The two were in the Survey Corps base, having a discussion about titan strategies when Hanji began ranting about all the different types and abilities of titans.

The female titans, the speed of their regeneration, how they harnessed their solar energy, their survivability inside the walls... all of it was fascinating to her, because all Sasha ever knew about the titans was that they ate people, and were giant, and nearly invincible.

"Yes! I have been studying them for years! Up close and personal! They're vicious, but amazing creatures! That is why Eren is such a odd phenomenon... that I just can't help but figure him out!" Hanji said in her typical hyperactive fashion when discussing her favorite topic.

It also made Sasha's thoughts drift back to her life in the trees and plants with her father... how her life was before it all fell apart. The titans claimed that land now, and it was almost certain, if not for a miracle that all that stolen land could be claimed again.

Sasha's face dropped slightly at the thought. The memories of her past and her father made her sad and lonely. Sure, she found her own sort of happiness with her friends and the Scouts... but it was not the same and never would be.

But then her mind was suddenly alert. It would be hard not to be, as vines shattered the windows, gripping and latching onto Sasha's legs, arms, neck, and torso.

"Sasha!" Was all she heard from Hanji before she whisked out the window that was broken before she even formulate words. She landed on the ground and was knocked out as she was dragged.

The rest of the trip was all a big haze for Sasha... a lot of foggy vision, numb body parts, and a cloudy head. All she could register was: "they've come back for me"

Then she blacked out again.

Sasha was woken by the tender touch of a vine caressing her cheek. She gently opened her eyes, looking about her surroundings.

She was home.

The vines, the trees, the plants... they were all the same. She had been brought home. She grinned and no longer felt the loneliness. Wishing to remain there forever, in her memories, in this reality she had been given to her after so long.

Then he spoke.

The one she remembered so dearly.

Her father.

"They've brought you home Sasha. They missed you."

She grinned wider upon hearing him once more, feeling full of hope and renewal.

But she was about to embark on another childhood task...

The vines approached her again... caressing her all over... her face, her hair, her hips, her legs,

Her breasts. Her womanhood.

She smiled and and gave the vine caressing her face a small kiss.

"I missed you too, old friends." She said softly, as she spread her legs and her arms, letting the vines touch and grab and smack her ass, breasts, and her flower.

She remembered the lovely times she spent with these vines... of course, they are the ones that took her virginity. Her father wanted to be one to do it... but gave the forest the honors of deflowering her then younger self.

But Sasha was now a grown woman, capable of far more and so very ready to let the vines work their magic.

"Go" was all she had to say.

The vines suddenly snapped onto her, shredding the chest of her uniform, and the area between her thighs and the area of her ass. They gripped her, suspending her in the air, so that her belly was facing down and her ass was in the air. The vines crept into her mouth as she tousled them with her tongue, while moaning as the vines began slowly teasing her pussy. She began to get progressively more wet and couldn't tousle with the vines-she was moaning too much.

Then they thrusted her. Deep all the way to her uterus and one shoved right into her ass, fucking both holes mercilessly.

How long had these vines waited for her? 5, 10 years? They were releasing the beast in Sasha, and all she could do was scream in the sheerest form of ecstasy as they fucked her lower region absolutely silly.

More vines came, wrapping around each of her tits and squeezing just before pleasure crossed to pain. More vines began relentlessly smacking her ass and large tits and pinching and squeezing her tender, pink nipples.

Another set began rimming her butthole as it was being fucked full force, while another teased the tip of her soft pussy. 3 found her mouth, caressing every inch of it, rubbing against the walls of her cheeks, tongue and lips.

At that point, Sasha had 2 vines working her ass, 4 working her pussy as three fucked her and one teased her, 6 smacking squeezing and pinching her tits, 3 working her mouth, and another 4 relentlessly whipping and caressing her tender asscheeks. With another 8 suspending her.

Altogether, there were 27 vines working together to essentially annihilate Sasha.

And they did.

Oh, they did.

Sasha's tongue hung out of her mouth as she screamed, panted and moaned as she was screwed from every which way.

This was more than her childhood, she was truly experiencing the lady treatment.

The best part... was that the vines couldn't cum. They would never stop until Sasha was either unconscious or oblivious.

They would fuck her until she could not feel anything. And she loved every moment of it.

But then even more vines came. Now there were 6 fondling her mouth, 3 in her ass as 2 rimmed her and 8 whipped and caressed her ass, 6 in her pussy as 3 teased her, 9 on her tits, and 10 suspending her. Now there were 47 vines relentlessly fucking her on every possible way. Sasha was in a state of surreality and ecstasy. Her entire uniform had been shredded. The tattered remains below her suspended naked frame as she was bombarded.

Minutes stretched into hours, and even more vines came, till there were 100 vines working her every place. All the vines in the forest began to fuck her. She came not once, not twice, not a dozen times, but probably close to 237 times in 3 hours as night began to fall.

After everything... Sasha had reached her limit. The vines began to recede, and gently placed her on the gentle leaves, her holes secreted her feminine juices and the saliva made a small trail on her chin as she passed out.

"SASHA! WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Connie screamed. Sasha woke with a start. She was in a bed... in a gown... at the Survey Corps base?

"What happened to you?! Hanji said you were carried off by vines, then you get dropped off naked at our doorstep?" Jean asked incredulously.

Sasha could only grin.

"I was with family."


End file.
